Should Have Done This Sooner
by PervertedButLovingIt
Summary: Hichigo finally has his own body, thanks to Kisuke


**Lovin'It: As you will all soon realize I have a thing for playing with strange pairings, this is one of my less unusual but still pretty fun to play with pairs. I am open to about every pairing there is… unless I don't like one or both of the people in it, cuz then I just won't be able to get over how annoying they are…**

"It's good to finally be free!" Hichigo chuckled, stretching his arms high above his head. "I really owe that Urahara guy though... I'll have to pay him back somehow."

Kisuke, after many months of research and developement, had finally managed to perfect a gigai for Ichigo's inner Hollow, as the teen could not handle the mental stress of having a psychopath in his head, that this was surprising.

"Speaking of Ichigo... where the hell is he?"

Hichigo looked around the room, and noticed the door was open, so he stepped into the hallway.

"FUCK!" Ichigo's voice yelled from the kitchen.

The Hollow rushed to make sure his (former) King was alright; he really did care for the teen, how could he not? If not for Ichigo, then Hichigo would never exist, or, if he did exist, wouldn't have his own body.

Ichigo was cradling his hand, pressing a towel to one of his fingers. A knife sat askew on the counter, beside an apple, whose white meat was stained red.

"You cut yourself?" Hichigo asked, rhetorically. "Don't scare me like that, Strawberry."

"Don't call me that." Ichigo snapped, irritated. He checked to see if the bleeding had stopped. It was a shallow wound, but it was bleeding pretty badly. Hichigo chuckled and leaned against the counter, taking Ichigo's injured hand into his own. He removed the towel and examined the wound, carefully.

Ichigo scowled, keeping his gaze on his own hand, trying not to blush. Ever since Hichigo had gotten his own body, the Hollow had been different. Less evil, since he was no longer attempting to take over Ichigo's body, and even helpful. He was still a bit psycho, but it could be entertaining at times. Ichigo was starting to... love Hichigo.

He looked up, and his brown eyes met Hichigo's golden ones. Urahara had designed the body to be less... strange. Hichigo still resembled Ichigo, but was not identical. His silver-white hair was longer, shaggier, his skin wasn't white, but it was still very pale. His face was built differently, Ichigo wasn't sure how to describe it. He didn't have black eyes, or a blue tongue. He still painted his nails black, and usually wore black t-shirts and dark blue jeans. Hichigo was... attractive. He had a more lean build, like a lion or a panther... except bat-shit crazy. His features reflected this, his face a bit feline. Strong, but not muscular, and his eyes had a slight, exotic swoop.

Hichigo brought Ichigo's bleeding finger to his lips, and gently licked the wound. Ichigo's breath hitched, his cheeks burning, but he didn't pull away. Hichigo placed the finger in his mouth, his lips closing over the digit, his tongue bathing it, seductively; lapping up the blood that flowed.

"Shiro..." Ichigo breathed.

Hichigo Shirosaki and Ichigo Kurosaki, how cute, right?

Hichigo moved closer, still lavishing Ichigo's wound with attention. He removed the finger from his mouth, and pressed the towel into it again.

"Keep pressure on it." He instructed, leaning down to whisper in Ichigo's ear. Their chests pressed together. Ichigo's back was against the low counter top, and he arched back slightly, trying to escape from the proximity to Hichigo and only managing to put them in an even more suggestive position. Hichigo's thigh was placed between Ichigo's leg, his arms resting against the countertop, one on each side of Ichigo's waist.

Damn it, Hichigo was taller, stupid Urahara! Ichigo had to lean up slightly to look Hichigo in the eye.

"Move." He requested, his voice not as sure as he had wished it to be.

Hichigo smirked and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, bringing them closer together, his thigh moving up and pressing against Ichigo's groin.

"Like this?" he teased, moving his knee against Ichigo. The teenager moaned softly and quickly bit the sound back. He tried to keep a straight face, but was failing so horribley.

"S...Ss... Stop." He gasped.

"Why, you're enjoying it so much."

Ichigo shook his head,

"N-n-no." He denied.

"But Ichigo, you're so _hard_."

Hichgo's hand went to the bulge that had appeared in Ichigo's jeans. He rubbed it through the rough fabric, drawing out a delicous moan from Ichigo. Enjoying the positive reaction, Hichigo popped the button open and unzipped the pants, and then returned his hand, sliding it into Ichigo's boxers.

"Aaa~~" Ichigo exclaimed, his hands moving from the counter top, to grip Hichigo's shoulders. He leaned up, for a kiss, and Hichigo smirked. Their lips met, tongues reaching out for the other. Ichigo moaned again as Hichigo took control and basically tongue-fucked the orange-haired teen. He was enjoying this, didn't care that Hichigo was taking over completely, didn't _want_ to dominate this moment. He wanted to give up control, wanted someone to take care of him for once. Why the hell did he have to do the work all the time?

He was thrusting, shallowly, into Hichigo's hand. His brain was overrun with pleasure, and he couldn't think.

Hichigo picked him up and sat him on the counter, latching onto Ichigo's throat. His teeth scraped against the weak skin, leaving bright red marks.

"Oh... Hichigo... more..." Ichigo pleaded, spreading his legs wider.

"What do you want, Ichigo?" the Hollow coaxed.

"Uhn... please... I... I can't say." Ichigo's features were distorted in painful desperation, and his cheeks were fire engine red.

"If you don't tell me how am I supposed to finish you off?"

"I want... I want..."

"Come on, Ichigo, just say the words and I'll do whatever you want."

Ichigo moaned again as Hichigo knelt in front of him and swiped his tongue across the teen's impressive erection.

"Hichi...go~~oh... I want... Ah... I want you to fuck me!"

Hichigo released his human with a 'pop' and looked up from his place on his knees.

"Do you now?" he teased, standing up. "You want me inside of you, pounding into you until your knees give out and your voice dies from screaming my name for so long?You want me to fill you up and fuck you so hard you see stars? Is that what you want I-Chi-Go?" He accented each syllable of Ichigo's name with a small kiss to the head of the teen's weeping cock.

Ichigo's body trembled in anticipation, he nodded desperately.

Hichigo picked him up, wrapping Ichigo's legs around his waist, and carried him towards the bedroom. They didn't make it though, stopping in the hallway for a heated make-out session.

"Can't wait." Ichigo cried. "Now. Here." His hands fumbled with Hichigo's jeans, rushing to release the Hollow's swollen cock. Hichigo groaned in need, pressing Ichigo into the nearby wall and pulling his jeans away. Needless to say, this was difficult, but he managed to get the offending clothes around Ichigo's ankles, without setting the boy down. The boxers with them.

The Hollow moved to slick up a couple fingers but Ichigo shook his head.

"_Now_." The boy pressed, his thighs tightening around Hichigo's waist.

Hichigo didn't reply, as he was as desperate as Ichigo was, and he just slammed into his young human. Both of them moaned in pleasure, and for Ichigo, in pain as well. But Hichigo had hit his prostate in one go, since their bodies were so similar.

"Again!" Ichigo pleaded. His head rested against the wall as Hichigo pounded into him, mercilessly.

"So fucking tight." Hichigo panted into Ichigo's ear. "You feel so fucking good."

"Harder, Hichigo! More! Yes! Ah! Ah! Ah! Give it to me!"

Ichigo clung to his Hollow's shirt, moving his hips in time with Hichigo's thrusts. He pushed the Hollow deeper within him, crying out his pleasure. He enjoyed the harsh pain that accompanied each thrust, loved the way Hichigo filled him. The Hollow was so big, he couldn't even fit inside Ichigo. That didn't stop the boy from trying.

A particularly violent thrust and Ichigo screamed, stars blotting out his vision as Hichigo's entire cock filled him, ramming violently against his prostate.

"Fucking hell!" Hichigo cried. He repeated the action. Gods Ichigo was so tight, so hot. It felt like his ass was attempting to tear Hichigo's dick off. The Hollow got off on Ichigo's masochism, and his wanton expression.

"Harder!" The human screamed.

Hichigo growled, and bent Ichigo over the hall table, before ramming his entire length into him once again. Ichigo grasped the table sides so tightly, his knuckles were white. He was so close to cumming.

Hichigo slipped something over Ichigo's dick.

"What the fuck?"

"We're going to have a lot of fun, Ichigo. I wouldn't want you ending it before we got started."

Hichigo's hand wrapped around Ichigo and pumped, his grip firm. Ichigo choked and moaned. He bucked forward and then back, fucking Hichigo's hand in time with the Hollow's rough thrusts. He was close, so close, almost... wait... he wasn't cumming... why couldn't he cum?

He looked down and saw a blue cock ring.

"Bastard!" He gasped. Hichigo hit his prostate roughly, at an angle.

"What was that?"

He flipped Ichigo around, laying the boy on the table, and slid into him again, throwing one of Ichigo's legs over his shoulder.

"Yes! Ah! So good!" Ichigo cried, laying back as Hichigo fucked him. The Hollow's pale hands gripped tightly to his hips, leaving finger-shaped bruises. Hichigo panted as he worked to thrust harder, to satisfy his writhing teenager.

Ichigo decided it was his turn. He pushed Hichigo to the ground, moaning as the hot cock left him, and then straddled the Hollow.

"What are you up to, Ichigo?" The Hollow asked.

"Shouldn't a King ride his Horse?" Ichigo replied. He forced Hichigo inside of him and rolled his hips. They gave an identical moan, and Hichigo's hands, once again bruised Ichigo's hips. Ichigo slowly picked up speed and force, pressing his hands against Hichigo's firm chest to steady himself. His weeping dick brushed between his stomach and Hichigo's, causing a wonderfully tormenting friction. Ichigo was locked on the edge of bliss, and he couldn't move forward or back.

"Let me cum." He begged. "Please, take the ring off."

Hichigo's hands went from Ichigo's hips to his cock and he moaned as the Hollow stroked him,

"Just a bit longer, King." Hichigo soothed.

"You feel so good." Ichigo panted. "So hot... you're so big. Ah. Ah. Fuck, Hichigo... Should have done this sooner..."

Hichigo felt his own peak coming, and he removed the cock ring from Ichigo.

The teen came instantly, and Hichigo guided his hips, making Ichigo ride out his orgasm. His own hit him and he flipped them around so that he could pound into Ichigo again as they both fell into ecstatic oblivion.

They were both coated in a white, sticky mess and Ichigo was filled to the brim, Hichigo's essence leaking down his thighs. They panted, trying to catch their breath, locked in their embrace. Finally, Hichigo slipped out of the teen beneath him, and sat up, pulling Ichigo into his lap and kissing the boy.

"Shower?" He suggested.

Ichigo nodded,

"Shower." He agreed.


End file.
